


Alfred's Book of Fairy Tales

by GigerET



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigerET/pseuds/GigerET
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德的童话书
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), 英米
Kudos: 1





	Alfred's Book of Fairy Tales

和这个星球上的其他顽皮小孩无异，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯同样对周遭的一切保持着旺盛的好奇心。在他会跑会跳会上树会下河以后，他对世界无尽的探索变本加厉。他会憋气沉入湖底，拨开参差妖娆的水草，奋力敲打湖中夫人居住的城堡大门；他会跑到彩虹的尽头，徒手挖开新封的泥土，取出拉布列康偷藏的黄金，再将路上顺手捡拾的蘑菇们统统丢进坑里；他也会悄悄潜进独角兽栖息的洞穴，趁它熟睡之际，用小刷子蘸取了花神佛洛拉亲手制作和赠与的植物染料，将鬃毛和尾巴染成五彩斑斓的模样；他年纪再小一点的时候也会和娇俏可人挥动着小翅膀的精灵仙女们捉迷藏，但不知何时起，她们就不再出现在阿尔弗雷德的面前和他玩耍了。

无论阿尔弗雷德多么享受调皮捣蛋的时光，他也会记得赶在夜幕降临前回到家。如今的亚瑟·柯克兰作息规律昼伏夜出，总是在最后一缕晚霞褪色时睁开眼睛。一天当中阿尔弗雷德能与他说上话的时间也就只有清晨前与落日后，他绝不想错过任何一次和他说晚安的机会。

如前所述，阿尔弗雷德有很多（也许是一厢情愿）的朋友和伙伴，但他在牙牙学语的时代就已懵懵懂懂地理解，亚瑟·柯克兰于他而言是与众不同、独一无二的存在。他养育着他，是他的监护人。他教导着他，是他的老师。他深爱着他，是他的父亲、兄长，也可能是别的什么他目前尚未理解的关系。

“晚安，亚瑟。”裹着浴巾的阿尔弗雷德浑身湿漉漉热腾腾，手脚并用爬上在餐桌边饮茶的男人膝盖，扑进他的怀里，将自己肉嘟嘟的小脸贴上那张百看不厌的面庞。他怎么好像又清瘦了一些。阿尔弗雷德在佛手柑的香气里昏昏沉沉地想。

“晚安，阿尔弗雷德。”熨帖的衣服被抓出一道又一道刺眼的褶皱，白皙修长的手指因被溢出的热茶烫到而微微泛了红，但亚瑟·柯克兰并未因此愠怒或不满。男人放下手中的茶杯，在餐巾上擦拭干净后反手搂住阿尔弗雷德的背，继而站起身来，走到小床边。小床铺着厚厚的稻草干燥又温暖，阿尔弗雷德刚沾上床就打了个呵欠。但他却不肯就这样安眠。“亚瑟，我还不困呢。”他强忍着眼皮打架，瞪着坐在床沿的男人迷迷糊糊地喊。

翡翠色的眼瞳溢出了十足的笑意，亚瑟·柯克兰没有选择揭穿阿尔弗雷德的嘴硬，而是遂了他没说出口的心愿打开了童话书。这是一本厚厚的硬壳书，封面上没有书名，只有被槲寄生枝条环绕的蔷薇烫金花纹。而今晚从这本书中跳出来陪伴阿尔弗雷德的是生活在远方仙境之海里的美人鱼们。她们在小床的上空游曳着围成一圈，柔声吟唱着优雅的歌谣。

亚瑟·柯克兰悄无声息地将打开的书本放在阿尔弗雷德的枕头边，在美人鱼的歌声里轻手轻脚地退出了房间。

屋门刚被掩上，脾气暴躁的矮妖精就在这时从地底突然钻出来，把那些新鲜蘑菇们扔在男人的脚边。可他却又害怕吵醒屋子里酣睡的男孩，只能仰着头撅着嘴，无声抗议亚瑟·柯克兰不屑掩饰的偏心。独角兽也从林中走了过来，不满地将身上的水珠甩向男人。它傍晚睡醒在湖边饮水时才发现身上七彩斑斓的痕迹。湖中夫人费了好大的力气也没把染料彻底搓洗干净。

璀璨的群星此刻正在窥视这一出喜剧，偶尔实在忍不住笑意，它们就会悄悄地眨一眨眼。

“我为阿尔弗雷德的行为感到抱歉，朋友们。”亚瑟·柯克兰诚挚地说，伸手打了个响指。阿尔弗雷德那个装着不义之财的布口袋就从屋内飞到了矮妖精的怀里，独角兽的鬃毛也就在此时变得洁白柔顺。“相信我，他很快就会长大，不会再这么顽皮了。”

亚瑟·柯克兰嘴角含笑叹息着。矮妖精和独角兽无法听出男人的话语里究竟是遗憾还是欣慰。几只精灵仙女扇动着小翅膀落在他的肩膀上，只有她们因为亚瑟的这番话心有所感。她们仍然每天都陪伴在阿尔弗雷德的身畔，可是男孩已经再也注意不到她们了。精灵仙女们按耐不住伤心，嘤嘤哭泣起来，落下的泪珠像细碎的钻石。拉布列康情不自禁伸手去接。粗糙的掌心里一片晶莹。

昨日玩得太过开心，夜里又有美人鱼的歌曲在旁助眠，阿尔弗雷德一觉睡到日上三竿。枕畔的童话书已经合上，亚瑟·柯克兰也不见踪影，床脚挂着整洁的衣物，餐桌上摆着苹果派和司康饼，泡好的红茶现在微微凉了，而他装满了黄金的口袋不翼而飞。他垂头丧气独自一人吃起了早饭，为没来得及和亚瑟互道早安而不开心。可很快他就一扫阴霾。吃饱喝足的阿尔弗雷德已经决定了今日的行程：他要去巨龙骸骨探险。

阿尔弗雷德推门而出。屋外暖烘烘的阳光正好，洒满了这片林中空地，只有东南角矗立的石碑，在一棵阔叶树遮蔽的阴影下，独享与世隔绝般的宁静。他向着那块石碑飞吻，接着怕打扰到谁似地蹑手蹑脚地走远，一路小跑进独角兽的洞穴里，态度诚恳地为昨日的恶作剧道歉，然后央求独角兽载他去巨龙骸骨。傲娇的独角兽最后还是轻易原谅了他，阿尔弗雷德如愿以偿爬上了它的背。

巨龙骸骨在森林的边缘。亚瑟·柯克兰几年前曾带着阿尔弗雷德去过这里，那时的他几乎不用怎么睡觉，在白天也能陪伴着他。“这是最后一条巨龙，它在六万五千年前死亡。”亚瑟对他说，“从那以后这个世界就再也没有龙了。”

“死亡？”阿尔弗雷德在那庞然大物上蹿下跳，听到亚瑟的话语转过头来，疑惑地问，“什么是死亡？”

亚瑟·柯克兰抿了抿唇。他本擅于回答阿尔弗雷德每一个天马行空的问题，眼下却罕见地被问到哑口无言。“死亡是尽头，是分别，但也是起点，是重逢。”他尽力解答了，“对不起，我不知道现在的你能不能理解，阿尔弗雷德。”

“我不能，但是你不用在意，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德不知何时已经爬上了巨龙的头骨，他快乐地笑着，“等时机到了，我自然会明白的，对吗？啊，亚瑟，你也快上来看看呀。从这里能越过树林看到我们的家！”

阿尔弗雷德穿过巨龙一节又一节的骨架，独自一人玩得不亦乐乎。他没注意夜幕降临，也没注意一群陌生人身着长袍举着十字与火把自远方缓缓走来，直到耳边传来低沉悦耳却焦急的声音：“快回家去，阿尔弗雷德。”他骤然一惊，环顾四周却并没有见到那个熟悉的身影。但他坚信那是亚瑟的告诫，因此毫不迟疑地滑下巨龙的脊背，拔腿就向远处无所事事的独角兽跑了过去。在飞驰的独角兽奔入森林之前，阿尔弗雷德回身望去。他刚刚还在玩耍的地方此时已经火光点点，巨龙骸骨被人团团围住。

独角兽将阿尔弗雷德安全地送回林中空地。他冲进家门，却并不像期待中的那样见到亚瑟·柯克兰。月光照进昏暗的小屋，房间内并没有一个人影，桌椅床铺一切都还保持着他早晨出门时的模样。阿尔弗雷德的心脏砰砰乱跳，他转身又跑到空地上，疯狂地拍打起面前的石碑来。

“亚瑟！亚瑟！”

“我在呢，别怕，阿尔弗雷德。”

亚瑟的声音在阿尔弗雷德的身后响起。男孩又惊又喜转过身来，却什么也没有发现。他怔了一怔，鼻头忽然一酸，豆大的泪珠滚滚而下：“亚瑟，我为什么看不到你了？”

“我就在你身边，阿尔弗雷德。现在擦干眼泪，乖乖地回去洗澡然后上床睡觉。当然，如果你愿意的话，记得打开童话书，我再给你讲一个睡前故事。”

阿尔弗雷德正在佛洛拉的蔷薇花园里和许久不见的精灵仙女们捉迷藏，一阵急切的敲门声将他从美梦中惊醒。他揉着惺忪睡眼赤脚下了床拉开门，却发现屋外站着的是一群奇装异服的陌生人，每一个人手里都握着十字。站在门口领头的男人看见阿尔弗雷德，微笑着蹲了下来，揉了揉男孩柔顺的金发：“早安。”他说，“孩子，你叫什么名字？”

“阿尔弗雷德。”他心不在焉地回答，眼神飘向正蹲在林中空地的石碑前努力辨认模糊字母的两个人身上。

“亚瑟……亚瑟·柯克兰。”有人喃喃念出了上面的名字，“看这风化程度，这墓碑得有一千年的历史了。”“似乎还有一些话，大概是墓志铭。”另一个人说，“唔，唔，哎，实在是看不清。”

“你们太吵了！不要打扰他。”阿尔弗雷德突然握紧拳头生气地朝他们大喊，吓到了在场的所有人，“亚瑟在睡觉呢！”

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯就要离开林中空地了。他和湖中夫人告别，但这一回他只是站在水边没有不顾绅士礼仪地去敲女士的房门；他在彩虹尽头又摆上了许多蘑菇，但这一回他没有再把矮妖精珍藏的黄金取出来；他拎着刷子去独角兽的洞穴，但这一回他只是轻柔地为它梳毛。

除了这本封面上印着槲寄生和蔷薇的童话书，阿尔弗雷德什么也没有从林中空地的小屋里拿走。那群人本来担忧这是异端邪典留下的书籍，颇有些想就地烧毁的意思，但却在查看后发现这只是一本空无一字的硬壳记事本，进而默许了阿尔弗雷德的行为。

阿尔弗雷德左手抱着童话书，右手被这群人的领袖牵着，在众人祷告声中向着充满光明的未来走去。

人们异口同声地说：“赞美奇迹。”

什么是奇迹呢？阿尔弗雷德在心里暗暗地想。

巨龙骸骨是奇迹。

独自一人生活在林中空地的小男孩是奇迹。

这群人无缘得见的美人鱼、精灵仙女、矮精灵、独角兽、湖中夫人和佛洛拉也是奇迹。

他们看不见字的童话书也是奇迹。

是了，亚瑟·柯克兰就是我的奇迹。

在最后一次路过巨龙骸骨的时候阿尔弗雷德突然挣脱了那只握住他的手，矫健敏捷地爬上了巨龙的头骨，试图再最后一次远远眺望他林中空地，他和亚瑟·柯克兰的家。

他看见了亚瑟·柯克兰。英俊的男人背靠着高大的石碑正远远地对他微笑。阿尔弗雷德想大声呼喊他的名字，恳请他出面将这些陌生人赶走，让自己得以永远留在他的身边。可是佛洛拉像是受到了谁的无声指使，在那一刻恰到好处地扬起了缱绻东风，又把蔷薇花粉撒进了空中。等阿尔弗雷德揉着发红的眼睛再看过去时，亚瑟·柯克兰的身影已经消失不见了。

我们会重逢的，阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德闭上了眼。他紧紧抱住怀里的童话书，用力地吸了吸鼻子，重重地点了点头。

Fin.


End file.
